


No

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is the responsible one, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Finn can say no to Poe, but there are other things it is very hard to say no to...





	No

 

Finn watched as Poe jogged back to the ship and finally let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  _He's safe_.

 

“Poe,” he yelled out, waving.

 

Poe smiled and picked up his pace, and that’s when Finn realized that something was wrong with Poe’s chest.  _No.  No, no, no!  You can't be hurt._   Finn's breath caught for just a moment, but then he saw Poe's grin.  _You're not hurt._  

 

Finn cocked his head to the side.  _So what...?_ There was a tiny, furry head sticking out of Poe’s shirt.

 

As Poe got closer, Finn figured it out.  _H_ _e has a kriffing puppy in his shirt_. 

 

And then the deeper realization.  _I’m going to have to potty train that thing_.

 

“No. No, no, no, no, no.  No!  Noooooo, Poe.  We are not taking a puppy back to base.”

 

Poe’s smile fell, but not entirely, and there was a mischievous spark in his eyes.

 

“No, Poe.  You and I have erratic schedules, and pets need constant care and supervision, and it’s a fragging military base!  There are all sorts of ways an animal could get into trouble there.  No.”

 

As Poe reached him, he didn’t say a word.  He simply pulled the puppy from his shirt and pushed it into Finn’s hands.  Poe then ran up the ramp into the ship.

 

Finn had every intention of setting the poor thing down.  “It’s nothing personal, buddy,” he said softly.  “You’d just probably be better off…”

 

The puppy was shaking so hard that instinct took over.  Finn pulled it closer to his chest and put his lips on its head.  “It’s okay, buddy.  It’s okay,” he said in as soothing a tone as possible.  “No one is gonna hurt you.”

 

The dog whined, and Finn felt his heart break.  _Dammit, Poe_.

 

He turned around to see the pilot standing at the top of the ramp with a smirk on his face.  Poe opened his mouth and Finn said, "No.  Not a single damn word, Poe."  As Finn walked up the ramp stroking Buddy’s head, he said, “But you’re gonna be the one who potty trains it, understood?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala


End file.
